User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/We're Bone to be Wild!
Well said, Soul King! Thanks for stopping by and drawing attention to this blog! Brook: Yohohohohohohohoho!! You're quite welcome! Plus, this is good advertisement for my hit song, Bone to be Wild. Me: SO YOU'RE PLUGGING YOUR WORK ON MY BLOG?!! Brook: Seems so. Yohohohohohohohoho!! Now, I must be off. I miss the company of my nakama. Me: Heh, alright. Thanks again, Brook. Now, with him gone, let's get down to business. In keeping with the musical theme of this blog, I'd like to share a fun idea that just came to me. We all know what an AMV is, right? Random Fool: hand Um, not really... Me: ... -_- and facepalms AMVs are Animated Music Videos. Usually fan made creations uploaded to the internet, which splices together footage from an animated series, like One Piece for example, with music of their choice. Thus the term, Animated (or Anime) Music Video. Random Fool: Ohhh. I get it now. ^_^ ...So, what does this have to do with the blog? <_< Me: WILL YOU LET ME GET TO THAT?!! >_< a table OK, so NOW we all know what AMVs are here. So while listening to some song I recently came across, my mind began drifting off towards our wiki as a whole, and its assortment of crazy awesome stuff. In the process, a half-assed AMV began playing in my mind. Half-assed it may be, I still thought it looked undoubtedly badass. +_+ Then I got disappointed because I realized there'd be no way to share my thoughts with anyone else. ...But then it dawned on me. Why not just write it all down in a blog for the enjoyment of others?!! facepalm So here we are! The first ever WMV! Random Fool: ... hand again Me: sighs WMV stands for Written Music Video. Must I explain that too? -_- Random Fool: No... >_> hand Me: Good. Now back to my idea. To put it simply, I shall link a song of my choosing and lyrics accompanying it for your sake, and proceed to write out scenes which I hope accompany the music well enough. So let's begin, shall we? Song: Core Pride (The song I mentioned earlier. Japanese lyrics are in the video.) English Lyrics Beginning of the First Ever WMV. An aerial view of an unnamed ocean in the One Piece world. Numerous, various jolly rogers are wavering in the air; many of which are based on crews from Ship of Fools Wiki. The scene cuts away to the sky, where the Ship of Fools logo can be seen on full display; colored a golden yellow. As the vocalist begins singing, the "camera" pans downward, revealing action in progress. Speeding through a horde of powerful enemies is a very familiar face for the wiki; Nova Blade. Just a millisecond after rematerializing behind his foes, the horde drops to the ground, with Nova looking behind himself with a proud grin and flashing a victory sign with his fingers towards the "screen." This is short lived though, as he quickly becomes serious and turns about to see an ominous figure standing just a few feet away from him. His greatest nemesis to date, Lucius; ready for the ultimate showdown against the Blur. Nova charges up his Hika Hika no Mi in preparation for a large scale battle; which unintentionally blinds the "camera." As the light fades away, we see Dhahaka D. Knave focusing the heat and energy of his Naga Naga no Mi to a point in front of his palm. He then sends his Naga Naga no Bomb technique flying into a distant cliff, which decimates the landscape. He then quickly looks upward as he sees a well built martial artist-like figure descend upon him while the debris fly around the two. They quickly begin engaging in rapid fire close quarter combat, with both sides evenly matched. But that's when Knave weaves into the man's blind spot, coats his fists in heat and energy, and proceeds to hammer multiple, super fast jabs into the man's chest. This stuns him enough to allow Knave to deliver a heavy, Naga Naga no Mi infused blow to the guy's face, sending him flying off into a building behind the two. A close-up of Knave's mouth shows he's gritting his teeth; perhaps due to his strong determination to win this fight. We then transition from Knave to a quick succession of more noteworthy figures. First, we get a good glimpse of Dimitri Marcellus, converting both arms into large barrels, before firing explosive rounds from each of them in a volley of gunfire. As the enemy runs in a semi-circular movement to escape the fire and counterattack, Dimitri responds by stepping back in time to avoid a swing from his assailant's fist before thrusting a quick punch into his jaw, causing him to lift up from the ground for a brief moment. Dimitri follows through by unleashing some sort of grappling hook from his right arm, wrapping it around the man's waist, and then spinning the man about throughout the air repeatedly as Dimitri increases the kinetic energy of his finishing move; a merciless drop of his hand (and the man) into the ground, followed by a shockwave and a cloud of dust. Following Dimitri is Guddo Rakku, who's already swinging his Ryuuzan Tenjousaku about. Once he's defeated a group of variously skilled opponents, he turns to the camera and playfully blows air from his open palm; causing the camera to have its good luck blown away, leading the "screen" to turn to static without warning. The static vanishes quickly during a scene transition, as we see Roronoa Senshi viciously assault her enemy with a descending flurry of punches. Upon landing on her feet, she quickly goes for her sword, pivots around, and goes in to vertically slash the obstacle in her way. She appears behind the man as blood explodes from his chest. Senshi quietly and calmly re-sheathes her sword, knowing victory is hers at last. Another scene transition gives us Lucifer, as he flies backward with his signature weapon in hand. He continues to deflect blows thrown his way. Once they're finished however, Lucifer makes his long awaited move, and goes in for another display of a curb-stomp battle, as he swings his trident horizontally into the poor soul who's receiving the business end of the attack. Next is Zero Hotaru, who is seen standing aboard his ship as he uses his Devil Fruit powers to levitate quite a few enemy ships into the air, before crashing them into one another. However, his work isn't done, as a large, well built, imposing figure from the enemy fleet falls aboard Zero's ship, fist-first. He looks up with an overly confident grin, thinking he'll take Zero down. Zero on the other hand, thinks otherwise, and wastes no time on confronting the intruder. The two proceed to enter a mixed martial arts brawl; giving each other no time to rest. The two slam forearms against one another and glare into each other's eyes. The next major rookie to be revealed is Leo D. Charlie. Using his psychic Devil Fruit powers, he floats comfortably in the air as he stares down the opponents before him; a whole unit of well trained Marines. Charlie smirks playfully, knowing an exciting fight is coming. He takes the initiative, launching himself in mid-air like a rocket for the group of Marines. They deflect off of Charlie, left and right, as he makes short work of the weaker soldiers. That's when he approaches the bazooka unit, who proceed to open fire on "Psychic Charlie." Not giving it a second thought, Charlie forms a sphere of purple psychic energy in his hands and throws it out in front of him, which not only destroys the bazooka fire, but defeats the bazooka unit. Charlie then lands back on his feet and looks up, seeing a large giant Marine, perhaps a Vice Admiral, looking down on Charlie. The pirate accepts the challenge and flies through the air to meet the giant's descending fist head on. The image of Charlie and the giant fades away in mid-clash as a strange vapor takes shape. It becomes apparent that the anthropomorphic being is none other than "Catman Rinji" himself, grinning proudly of some maneuver he had just pulled off. He leaps out into the fray once more, with claws unsheathed, as he swipes and slashes his way through a room of white mask wearing individuals. Rinji's moves in comparison to his White Face Pirate adversaries is much more acrobatic and graceful, befitting his feline form. With his back turned to one last White Face Pirate, Rinji balls his right hand into a fist and coats it in Busoshoku Haki. He then turns around and thrusts his haymaker of a punch into the White Face's mask, causing it to shatter into shards, and making the individual in question reel back from the blow. Next to appear is none other than Thoosa herself, who seems to be happily strumming away on a guitar in synch with the song itself. The moment is ruined however, as another series of enemies arrive. They appear to be a swarm of bounty hunters, chasing after Majestic T. Decaden as he runs for his life. Thoosa looks onward with a grin and a large pink heart where her single eye should be; obviously having now locked on to some attractive looking individuals in the group. She tosses her guitar to the wayside and runs past Decaden as the former king watches Thoosa head straight into the action with a puzzled look on his face. Thoosa then transforms her arms into resin, while keeping their ends in the shape of fists, as she pivots around on her feet; causing her resin-morphed fists and arms to slam into the bounty hunter swarm. This sends them sprawling to the wayside, which leaves an opening for Thoosa. Still grinning, albeit with confidence instead of lust, Thoosa leaps into the air and flexes her right arm to its absolute max. What happens next is nothing short than another showing of Thoosa's dreaded Cyclops Special, as she hammers her fist downward upon the sorry soul beneath her. The "camera" then shifts upward, as the scene transitions once again. This time revealing the core leaders of the Shitenno as they engage in all out war with the forces of the No Beard Pirate Army. Ika pulls out all eight of his Eight Arms as he dahes headlong into a clash with Tombstone Grim, who in turn brings out his battle axes and slams them against Ika's swords, with a sinister smirk spread across his lips. Ika can only scowl in return as he struggles to push Grim back. Elsewhere, Benedict Lo, Isaac Giovanni and Set keep busy by fighting off the combined forces of Dieu-le-Veut Veronica and Blade D. Kris. Kris, after a few exchanges, dispatches Set with a well placed kick, only to just narrowly avoid a laser blast from Giovanni. The madman being seen in a beam volley clash against Veronica; with Giovanni firing lasers with abandon, and Veronica returning the favor through the use of her electric bolts. The beams and bolts collide into one another, creating a flashy, beautiful show of fleeting destruction. Amidst the chaos, Giovanni and Veronica are constantly shuffling about in order to avoid being engulfed by the destruction surrounding them. Supporting the cyborg, Lo calmly raises her hand into the air and snaps her fingers. Running out from behind Lo's cozy seat are her collection of desire-warped soldiers and beasts. They charge for Veronica, who's too busy with Giovanni to stop them. That's when Kris leaps in from out of nowhere, and delivers a flying kick in the cheek of a freak, causing it to crash into its assorted allies. A xixshaw arises from the pile of bodies, towering over Kris. Kris scowls, knowing things have just gotten much more difficult. However, not wanting to give up now, she performs a series of Geppou maneuvers as she charges for the xixshaw. It fires a spray of acid in retaliation, which Kris nimbly avoids before plummeting a Haki hardened fist into the center of its head. It falls to the ground, kicking up dust in the process As the dust clears, we see a clearly tired yet unyielding Jolly D. Chris in his Art Style: Mainstream state panting heavily as steam envelops and rises off of his torso and back. He stares down Sharp Francis himself, who holds his hands out on either side, revealing the razor blades on his palms and under his fingers. Francis grins, seemingly happy about something; perhaps implying he's gained an advantage over Chris for the time being. Chris simply wipes the blood off his face as it drizzles down the corner of his mouth. He then disappears in a blur, similar to that of Soru, and Francis does the same. The two meet in the middle of their battlefield; a ruined, desolate wasteland of stone and debris, with only the dark, ominous clouds overhead to watch over it and its combatants. As the pirates slam knuckles into each other's, both glaring angrily into the other's eyes in the process, they shift into a high speed brawl; with both fighters thrusting a flurry of punches for each other. They don't relent, and only move a few inches around each other when necessary. Chris' face remains weary but determined, while Francis keeps up his confident, composed expression. The punches miss their targets completely, but do manage to make contact with the enemy's knuckles repeatedly. Ultimately, the two decide to end this stalemate with one last attack. The two coat their right hands in Haki and go in for a heavy finishing blow. The knuckles collide once again as both parties scowl fiercely at one another. The end result of such a clash causes a shockwave to fly out into the distance, pushing back anything too weak to stand before the combined inhuman wills of Jolly D. Chris and Sharp Francis. As the music and vocalist draw to an end, the "screen" quickly gives us glimpses of various other figures in the One Piece world. The Gorosei, the Marines, the Revolutionary Army, the Yonkou, the Shichibukai. It ultimately comes to an end as it focuses on the Straw Hat Pirates, with Luffy lifting his straw hat upward as he flashes a determined grin to the audience. The WMV ends with the traditional "TO BE CONTINUED" logo. Me: Well, that's about as much as I could squeeze in to 4 minutes and 14 seconds. ^_^; This being the first attempt at a written AMV that I know of, I'm expecting some serious bugs that would need working out, no matter what they may be. I'm just praying that: #I could write enough detail that it properly explains what I was imagining, but not so much that it lasts longer than the song itself. #That I did everyone else's characters justice. I realize it was mostly just rule of cool badassery left and right, but I figured with the music as it is, that it may be justified to some extent. #And lastly, I'm praying I kept you guys entertained throughout it all. :) This was at the very least a fun experience for me; albeit kind of tiring too. Don't think I'll be doing this too often. lol Hoping to hear your thoughts on this. Category:Blog posts